Wish Upon a Shooting Star
by Alicia.Usagi
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia! Begitu orang-orang mengenalku. Yup! Aku putri dari Jade dan Layla Heartfilia. Intinya, aku memiliki segalanya. / "Aku tak mungkin bahagia" / 'Kau tidak pernah diinginkan…' / Wish Upon a Shooting Star. AU, kinda OOC, Taken from real life story.


**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**AU, taken from real life story**

**.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Wish upon a shooting star**

* * *

Lucy menguap lebar. Ia melirik jam di layar laptopnya. Pukul 23.00, dan dia belum menyelesaikan apapun dari makalah yang diberikan oleh Samuel-sensei. Well, makalah itu tidak terbilang sulit. Bahkan cukup mudah. Cuma makalah yang bertemakan kekeluargaan. Dan bagi Lucy yang meraih 5 besar di kelas, ini tak lebih dari kerjaan anak TK. Lucy menghela nafas pendek.

Baginya ini pekerjaan anak TK, yang seharusnya bisa ia selesaikan dalam hitungan detik.

Namun setelah 7 jam berkutat didepan layar laptop,

Kenyataannya ia tidak menyelesaikan barang satu halaman pun.

Hanya terdapat satu alinea yang memenuhi dokumen di laptopnya.

"Argh! Kenapa Samuel-sensei harus memberikan tugas ini!" decak Lucy kesal. Ingin rasanya ia membanting laptopnya dan tidur saja. Tapi tentu saja ia tak berani melakukannya, terlebih bila tugas itu diberikan oleh Samuel-sensei. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hukuman yang akan diberikan kepadanya bila ia tidak menyelesaikan tugas tersebut. Bisa-bisa ia disuruh pergi kehutan bertapa, dan Natsu Dragneel pasti masuk daftar orang yang akan bertapa. Ha ha, oke. Dia harus mengakui, hukuman tersebut tidak terlalu buruk. Bahkan kenyataannya ia cukup menyukainya. Selama ia bisa bersama Natsu… bukan Gray.

Sekali lagi Lucy menghela nafas. Ia harusnya berkonsentrasi dalam mengerjakan hal ini. Ditatapnya dan dibaca ulang 1 alinea pendek itu. Satu alinea penuh kebohongan.

**Lucy Heartfilia! Begitu orang-orang mengenalku. Yup! Aku putri dari Jade dan Layla Heartfilia.**

**Kalian pasti tak asing dengan namaku. "Heartfilia."**

**Begitulah. Keluarga kami adalah pemilik perusahaan Heartflia, perusahaan bergengsi di Fiore—bahkan dunia.**

**Bisa kalian bayangkan, bagaimana kehidupanku…**

**Dikelilingi banyak barang mewah, dan bahkan aku punya rumah sendiri…**

**Rumah yang nyaman dan cukup luas untuk diriku sendiri.**

**Ah, aku juga punya saudara.**

**Levy merupakan kakakku. Dia termasuk siswi terpandai di Fiore. Mama dan papa sangat menyayanginya.**

**Lalu ada juga Leo. Dia merupakan abangku. Dan dia selalu melindungiku.**

**Intinya, aku memiliki segalanya. Aku bahagia? Tentu saja.**

Dan Lucy berhenti di kalimat terakhir. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum bergumam pelan. "Aku tak mungkin bahagia."

Ia memang mempunyai rumah sendiri…

Tetapi ia tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di Heartfilia mansion.

Dan satu hal yang pasti, kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah menyayanginya.

Tapi setidaknya, ia bebas melakukan apapun di rumahnya sendiri.

Setidaknya hal itu cukup untuk Lucy.

Lucy kembali melirik jam laptopnya. Pukul 23.45. hampir tengah malam. Capek berkutat dengan dokumen tetek-bengek itu, Lucy menutup dokumennya dan menyeringai.

Mungkin ia bisa bermain-main sebentar. Ia memasang headphone nya dan membuka browse enginenya.

Mengetikkan sebuah URL. Dan kemudian menekan enter.

"_**Selamat datang di Fairy Tail"**_

Sebuah suara terdengar. Tampak layar menjadi hitam dan sesosok peri muncul. Entah kenapa ia tampak sangat nyata.

"_**Ara… Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu baru, hm?"**_

Lucy tetap diam dan masih memperhatikan layar laptopnya. Pukul 00.00 dan permainan akan dimulai…

"_**Ini sama sekali bukan permainan seperti yang kamu pikirkan, lho~"**_

Sosok itu mengedipkan matanya. Kemudian bersinar terang.

Dan setelah itu, Lucy tak bisa mengingat apapun.

* * *

'Ini...' Lucy bertanya-tanya. Dimana dia?

Angin bertiup pelan. Gesekan daun oak akibat hembusan angin tersebut. Kicauan burung terdengar dari kejauhan.

TRANG! Suara besi beradu. Lucy menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang dikenalinya sedang bermain pedang bersama lawannya.

"Erza?" Lucy memanggil untuk memastikan. Tetapi percuma, orang yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Tetap berkonsentrasi dengan permainannya.

Lucy menghela nafas pendek. Okelah, kenyataanya ia memang tidak akrab dengan Erza. Kenyataannya ia adalah seorang penyendiri. Bukan tipe pemimpin seperti Erza atau yang menyenangkan seperti Natsu.

Ia berbaring dibawah pohon dan menutup matanya sejenak, menikmati angin sepoi yang tengah bertiup kala itu.

'_Kau tidak pernah diinginkan…'_

* * *

Krik.. krik._.  
_

Aneh rasanya..

Ah lupakan. Ciaossu minna. saya author yg baru terjun ke fandom FTI. Termasuk newbie juga.

Bila berkenan tolong tinggalkan review untuk saya yang masih pemula ini. kritik dan flame diterima..


End file.
